Cloaked Secrets
by elfmybeloved
Summary: HGDM urm mature themes if I can make them LOL...Yes please review :)
1. stuck on you

First rated R fic, and wanting reviews :).   
  
All things pertaining to Harry Potter are from J.K. Rowling soooo please do not sue.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
She looked down at him and smiled...and laughed...then fell on the floor and held her stomach from the pain of laughter.   
  
Draco looked up at the cackling girl.   
  
Ashamed he tried to tear his cloak from the ice paved hallway.   
  
"Your in a pickle!!!" She laughed tears rolling down her eyes.   
  
'If only she didn't drink Neville's Depression antidote' He remembered how Hermione was scolded once again for help on Neville's puke colored liquid. Her punishment was to take a sip of his potion and see if it worked. Apparently It did, but now she was like a howling hyena who was smoking crack on a Saturday night. It was funny until this had happened. Sighing, he tried to get his wand out to melt the ice underneath him. Hermione was still pointing and laughing and not noticing her skirt was stuck to the ice too.   
  
"ITS COLD! DID YOU KNOW THAT MAL-MALFOY!" She giggled happily.   
  
He looked towards the little Gryffindor and kind of froze in place for a few seconds. She was a cute thing, with her red muffs she looked like a little cherry. She was very beautiful with a spray of freckles covering her nose and curly hair flowing past her shoulders. Her face was all rosy from the cold and her little hands were pink with warmth. The ice had hitched her skirt slightly and he could see her unhermione like figure. Smiling slightly he looked back to his unmalfoy like disposition and tried to pry his robe off the ice. Finally doing so he again looked at the little perky Gryffindor.   
  
She was starting to turn blue from the cold but still giggling like crazy.   
  
"WOWY! Malfoy got off!!! HES NOT IN A PICKLE AN-ANy-more!" shivering her laughing subsided slowly. Too subdued with laughter she did not think of getting up, with only her skirt and some wool knee socks to keep her warm she started having convulsions of laughter and shivers. Draco realizing this rushed over to her. He grabbed hold of her hand and tried to pull her up. Screaming she wrenched her hand away and wiggled away from him. "Stupid, im trying to help you" and tried to grab her arms and pull her up. Her skirt still being stuck to the ice ripped from his pull. He fell on the ice, with her tumbling on top of him.   
  
Slightly unconscious from the fall she looked around pertaining some of her sanity and consciousness.   
  
"where am I? I'm cold..." she whispered and looked down to who she was on top of.   
  
"I've always liked a woman to be on top" Draco whispered while smiling in his Slytherin way.   
  
She looked at him and quickly stumbled up. Brushing off the snow she found out that a huge piece of her skirt was ripped off. Blushing furiously she grabbed the sides of her skirt and tried to hide the huge hole.   
  
"What's wrong mudblood?" He asked laughing...then peered at the ice again finding part of her skirt still stuck to the ice. Laughing "Now whose in a pickle?".   
  
"I-I! Y-You-You.." Quietly she contemplated on how to get herself out of this mess. 1. her panties had little pink flowers on it 2. Her skirt tore! 3. Malfoy was in her presence 4. She fell on TOP of Malfoy.   
  
Shaking her head she looked desperately at him.   
  
Draco smirked at Hermione, always knowing what to do sort of girl, and now the tables turned...She was looking in horror at what had just happened and scooted slowly back to the castle wall.   
  
"Don't you owe me one Granger..." He threw his cloak at her, smiled and left for his dormitories. She quickly wrapped his long cloak around her and rushed to her room.   
  
She contemplated why he would show kindness...Was he one of those I'mreallynotwhoyouthinkiam sort of people? She slowly retreated these thoughts when Harry and Ron came to view and saw their eyes widening when seeing what type of robes she was wearing.   
  
"Why the bloody hell are you wearing that bloody rag?!" Ron started out.   
  
"Do you know bloody what your bloody problem is Ron? You say BLOODY too much...its not good to add an adjective to EVERY NOUN in your sentence" She finished off regaining some of her wit and attitude.   
  
"I...I tore my skirt and Madame pomfrey lent me one of the patients clothes...so I could go to my room and change." 'At least its half true' she sighed.   
  
"Oh, well didn't she have ANY other BL-cloak?!" Ron's eyes were about to bulge with disgust, Harry just stood there picking at a loose piece of skin on his pinky.   
  
"Ron, It's just a CLOAK, not some demented devil symbol, well let me take that back...it COULD be but its not." He again stared fixedly at his pinky.   
  
"Ron, you worry me sometimes with your phobia to everything Slytherin."   
  
"I DO NOT have a phobia, I just have Gryffindor pride, DO YOU HERMIONE? You are running a VERY FINE LINE TO BECOMING A DEATHEATER!!!"   
  
"Oh shutup. midnightstroll" She added as the fat lady opened the door to the warmth of the common room.   
  
"I have to change, I'm cold, tired, and I think my butt has lost feeling so please STOP WHINING ABOUT MALF-" 'Oh crap' she thought.   
  
She quickly rushed inside her dorm and heard Ron skidding down the stairs. 'Thank god for enchanted staircases' she thought to herself. Changing she looked down at the dark emerald cloak. She picked it up and had a whiff of the velvety fabric. He smelled good with a slight pang at the end, a true Slytherin scent she thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It will get rated R in throughout the story, SMUT SMUT! OH JOY~~~ This is my first time writing a slightly dirty story sooooooooo LOL. Actually I've never quite finished any fanfic I made soo please review and show me some love so I can have enough self esteem to continue :P!  



	2. Breakfast

First rated R fic, and wanting reviews :).   
  
All things pertaining to Harry Potter are from J.K. Rowling soooo please do not sue.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Slowly waking up she remembered her fall on the ice and the pain was unbearable...her skin as she saw was purple and bruised from the mixture of hitting the ice and the cold. Wincing she slowly got up to change. Then the most worst feeling in the world came to mind...the dawn of PROCRASTINATION. She looked in horror at her blank parchment which should have been filled with the definitions of advanced Herbology terms for the safety of winter flora. A slight shriek could be heard throughout the common room. Like an overly dramatic old woman who had just received news of her son's death in the war she faltered down and cried "Hergalbogy" in a sad and pitiful moan. Harry and Ron looked down at Hermione and went on the daily routine of helping her up and telling her that everything was ok.   
  
Ron decided not to pester Hermione about the Malfoy incident, knowing her temper and if one thing went wrong she would run you over like a train.   
  
"Everything is ok, just do it now, you can copy mine.." handing his smudgy roll of parchment that looked like a chicken just crawled and died.   
  
"I might have got a few wrong though..." Remembering how he fell asleep in the middle of defining the cause of frostbite on carrotsnaps.   
  
"It's ok, I think I've got most of it down...its the writing that will take the longest." Sighing she dragged her hands towards her desk and tried to do her herbology hw.   
  
Ten minutes later.........lol   
  
"OH JOY! I am finished, because I am a master in completing my hw!" Hermione shrilled happily.   
  
Harry sipped his cappuccino from Magicbucks (LMAO aka starbucks :P) and wondered how a girl could be so worked up about grades, but wouldn't give a squat if brad pitt was dancing naked in front of her. 'what a sad girl' Harry and Ron both thought simultaneously while looking at Hermione frantically grabbing papers.   
  
They all headed out as Hermione finally got herself ready.   
  
While hurrying towards the main corridors to the entrance of the school they ran into the ever so kind Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Granger and her snotty little friends have finally come out ey?"   
  
"You DIRTY BASTARD! After what you did to HERMIONE I SHOULD STRANGLE YOU!" Hermione quickly smacked Ron and flashed him the most wicked stare.   
  
"Exactly What did I do to Granger that was soo horrible?" Draco laughed raising one eyebrow.   
  
"You...you know what you did..." Ron turning a shade of red.   
  
"No, no I don't...I merely did her a favor, and pretty soon she will have to do ME a favor." Draco smiled a bit more as he reached the end of his sentence. Hermione was blushing and frowning at the same time. Ron became more red. Harry urm...he just stood there and sipped his coffee.   
  
"Ron lets go, he DID do me a favor, yesterday when my skirt ripped he lent me his cloak. That was it, ok?" She tried grabbing hold of Ron's arm and pulled him. He didn't budge.   
  
"MALFOY! ONE MORE TIME...and I will PERSONALLY make sure YOU NEVER see daylight again!" Ron said more severely as Hermione tried pulling him away. Draco and his gang of ogres walked off snickering...   
  
"Wow Ron, You never cease to amaze me. I seem to think the time you set your plant on fire in Herbology was pretty stupid...but You've really one the grand prize on this one!" Hermione cried.   
  
"Hermione, that prick could have put poison in that cloack, or tried to kill yoU!"   
  
"...or is it because he was hitting on me?" Hermione asked inquisitively.   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Then case closed, he most definitely doesn't want to kill me because look I wore his cloak and I'm alive. So, it must mean that Malfoy has actually got human feelings. Not allot, but somewhere DEEP DEEP down their he has a somewhat human like heart. Have you ever watched the Grinch?...Well the Gri-"   
  
"Hermione I get the point I'm sorry. Lets have breakfast." Ron said not wanting to hear one her crazy muggle stories again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At the breakfast table...   
  
She saw that Malfoy was sitting at his table eating a blueberry muffin while talking and laughing. 'What a prick, pretending like NOTHING happened....' She kept looking at him. She couldn't stop looking at the boy who tormented her for throughout her total existence in Hogwarts. He was devilishly cute, with his ruffled blond hair and his milky white skin. 'It doesn't matter how hot he looks, You have enough self control you will not be like the other girls at Hogwarts and be a slave for that self consumed prick.' she thought ferociously while biting into her bagel. 'It's just a bloody infatuation and you will get over it!' she thought again. Now she thought she was insane, fighting with herself on if she liked or disliked the boy who was amiably eating his blueberry muffin. And how hot he ate that muffin!   
  
Harry and Ron were again transfixed at Hermione biting her bagel like some ferocious cannibal. Being the best friends of a girl was not an easy task. They had hormones too believe it or not. Harry had a time when he did crush on the bushy haired brunette but soon got over it when Cho came into the love mix. But Ron. He was still consumed totally by her. An intense lover some people might think. He was one of those guys that did not have enough guts to ask a person out but would be extremely paranoid and made sure any guy had at least a 5 foot radius away from her. Hermione knew it. Everyone knew it. But she would not bother with it. She just pretended that it did not happen. While Ron tried tirelessly to win or protect her heart.   
  
She again watched him with short glances just in case anybody looked at her. She watched him eat his muffin and laugh with his friends. Entranced by his silver eyes she kept staring at him until she realized he was choking. Or something was wrong with him. His back arched and he covered his face. If anything he grew paler. Holding onto his stomach he said an excuse to his friends and crooked up his body and winced towards the exit. Hermione wanted to leave, and see what was wrong with him.   
  
Glancing around she figured she should wait a bit so no one would see her as suspicious. Taking another bite out of her bagel she took a sip of orange juice and tapped her feet. Telling Ron she didn't feel to good, she left walking slowly. Once out of the door she quickened her pace and tried to find where he might have gone. 'He must have gone to his dorm or the hospital wing' Knowing his character she assumed he left for his dorm. 'Why the hell am I doing this? Why would I care if he DID have some disease?' She thought...but her worry overcame that. and she went into the dark corridor towards the Slytherin passage area. When she was just about to reach the dungeon's door a big pale hand went over her mouth and another hand went over her waist.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm....who can it be? pretty obvious but hooo haa a cliff hanger :)! Thank you for your comments, I will keep writing this...I had trouble in the beginning. I didn't know what to write ...sooo this chapter was more of me rambling than actually pushing the plot along. Please review if you would like to know the rest :)!  



End file.
